criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death at First Sight
Death at First Sight is the first case of World Edition, as well as the first case to take place in East Asia. Plot As the player arrived in Tokyo, Harry told them that the Global Law Agency was honored to have them. He made it clear that the GLA answers to nothing but justice. After confirming that the player was ready to join the police force, Harry escorted the player to the headquarters, where Chief Shoko was waiting for them. Chief Shoko was delighted to have the player in the agency, saying that she was impressed with their success against The Rhean Cult. The chief introduced them to Vasin Kapur, who had to take a leave due to his cousin's marriage in India. It was then the player's other partner, Isabelle Evans, entered the room. After she was introduced to the player, Chief Shoko granted the two a leave from formal woek that day, but instead asked them to know each other better. She suggested that Isabelle and the player roam around Tokyo. However, their leave was cut short when the two found a body in a street. The victim was a young boy of 16, a certain Takaki Nobuo. His girlfriend, Izumi Shika was revealed to be his killer. Initially trying to deny, she had no choice but to plea guilty when Isabelle showed her all the evidence that was against her. She said that she was not angry at the victim breaking up with her, it was a part of life. What angered her was the fact that the victim, thanks to his good looks, not only attracted a lot of other women, but he also started to become a womanizer and hook up with every woman he met. Judge Robertson decided that she would treat Izumi as an adult, prompting her to sentence her to 5 years in jail with a chance of parole in 2 years. Later, Isabelle decided to have the free time with the player, and the duo decided to visit Shinjuku Gyoen park. However, they found that a group of theives were planning a heist on Kuwahara Hisato's shop, prompting the team to break the news to Kuwahara. To secure his shop, the team decided to have a look at it. A newspaper was found stating Mukai Hinato's love affair with the victim. Mukai was infuriated at the press, saying that not only will this ruin her reputation, it will complicate matters for her in her love life. Later, the team reported this to the chief. Chief Koyanagi happened to a big fan of Mukai and she was a hardcore shipper of Tokai - Mukai with a K-pop star Tokko Il Sung. Rumors also stated that Mukai - who was notorious for breaking up with her partner every month or so - has left her old partner, Hattori Nakamaro. The chief took the player to a Tokyo street, finding a tablet that showed a video fo Mukai getting cozy with Tokko. Mukai confirmed this to be true. The rest of the team was furious that the chief was using her rights as the head of the agency for following up with her fandoms, but the chief told the team that they had no criminals to catch right now, so protecting Mukai was necessary. With this said, the chief decided that they were going to South Korea. Stats Victim *'Takaki Nobuo' (Shot dead with a cupid's arrow) Murder Weapon *'Cupid's Arrow' Killer *'Izumi Shika' Suspects Profile * The suspect knows origami. Profile * The suspect eats sushi. * The suspect knows origami. * The suspect goes to sento baths. Profile * The suspect eats sushi. * The suspect knows origami. * The suspect goes to sento baths. Profile * The suspect eats sushi. * The suspect goes to sento baths. Profile * The suspect eats sushi. * The suspect knows origmai. * The suspect goes to sento baths. Killer's Profile * The killer eats sushi. * The killer knows origami. * The killer goes to sento baths. * The killer is 16 years old. * The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Tokyo Street (Clues: School Card, Broken Pieces, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Takaki Nobuo) * Examine School Card (Result: Leftovers) * Analyze Leftovers (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Gold Ring) * Talk to Kuwahara Hisato about the murder. (Prerequisite: Gold Ring restored; New Crime Scene unlocked: Jewelry Shop) * Investigate Jewelry Shop (Clues: Faded Paper, Locket) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Autograph) * Examine Autograph (Result: Mukai's signature) * Talk to Mukai Hinato about the autograph she gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Mukai's signature identified) * Examine Locket (Result: Izumi and Takaki) * Talk to Izumi about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Izumi identified) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows origami) * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Shinjuku Gyoen (Clues: Victim's Lunchbox, Schoolbag, Letter to Victim) * Examine Victim's Lunchbox (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Ozaki Yoshino's fingerprints) * Talk to Ozaki Yoshino about sharing lunch with victim. (Prerequisite: Ozaki's fingerprints identified) * Examine Schoolbag (Result: Notebook) * Inform Ogata Usagi about his friend's death. (Prerequisite: Ogata's notebook found) * Examine Letter to Victim (Result: Love Letter) * Analyze Love Letter (12:00:00) * Confront Mukai about her swooning over the victim. (Prerequisite: Love Letter analyzed) * Investigate Shop Racks (Clues: Locked Computer, Chest) * Examine Locked Computer (Result: Sale Records) * Talk to Kuwahara about the victim shoplifting from him. (Prerequisite: Computer unlocked) * Examine Chest (Result: Bow) * Analyze Bow (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to sento baths) * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Cherry Blossom (Clues: Broken Camera, Bloody Shirt, Locked Mobile) * Examine Broken Camera (Result: Footage of Ogata and Takaki) * Talk to Ogata Usagi about her crush on the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera restored) * Examine Bloody Shirt (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood (Result: Takaki's blood) * Talk to Ozaki about victim's blood's presence on his shirt. (Prerequisite: Takaki's blood identified under a microscope) * Examine Locked Mobile (Result: Izumi's mobile) * Analyze Izumi's mobile (9:00:00) * Talk to Izumi about the victim breaking up with her. (Prerequisite: Izumi's mobile analyzed) * Investigate Car Tracks (Prerequisite: All tasks must be completed before; Result: Victim's Glasses, Broken Pieces) * Examine Victim's Glasses (Result: Sweat) * Analyze Sweat (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 16 years old) * Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Doll) * Analyze Doll (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Love is Blind (1/5) (No stars) Love is Blind (1/5) * Investigate Shinjuku Gyoen (Clue: Broken Machinery) * Examine Broken Machinery (Result: Locked Device) * Examine Locked Device (Result: Strange Device) * Analyse Strange Device (9:00:00) * Talk to Kuwahara Hisato about a possible heist attempt at his shop. (Prerequisite: Strange Device Analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Jewelry Shop (Prerequisite: Talk to Kuwahara, Clue: Newspaper) * Examine Newspaper (Result: Headline) * Talk to Mukai about his affair with the victim reaching media. (Prerequisite: Headline unraveled) * Investigate Tokyo Street (Prerequisite: All tasks must be completed before; Clue: Broken Device) * Examine Broken Device (Result: Locked Tablet) * Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Video of Tokko and Mukai) * Talk to Mukai about her love interest. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked; Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:East Asia (Alex)